Birthday Pie
by TheCompositionNotebook
Summary: A Jotch story for my wonderfully amazing Twin (Whiitewolf) on her birthday! (I may have borrowed one of her OC's a little bit.) JJ and Sam set out to surprise Hotch on his birthday.


**A Jotch story for my Twin's birthday! The wonderful and amazing Whiitewolf!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

JJ looked over the ingredients that were laid out on the counter in front of her, nodding satisfactorily. It looked like they had everything they needed. "Sammie! Come here please!" she called up the stairs. After a few seconds, she heard the tell tale patter of little feet running down the stairs. Six year old Samantha hurried into the room, holding a doll in a purple dress in her hands.

"Yes mommy?" Sam asked.

"You know how it's daddy's birthday today?" JJ asked, kneeling down to Sam's level.

"Uh-huh," Sam said, her blue eyes widening a little bit.

"Well, I thought he might like a homemade apple pie for his birthday, and I was going to make him one. But this recipe I've got here is really hard, and I need some help with it," JJ said. "Do you know anyone who could help me?"

"I could!" Sam said, tearing her eyes away from the doll to look at her mother.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked seriously.

"Yeah, I can help!" Sam said excitedly.

"I don't know, it's a pretty complicated recipe," JJ said, exaggerating what she was saying. "Do you think you could handle it?"

"I can! I can do it, mom!" Sam said, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hmm. Alright. I bet you can help me make the best apple pie this world has ever seen," JJ said.

Sam started cheering as JJ collected another apron from the closet. "I'll be the best assistant ever! Daddy is going to be so amazed with his pie that he'll... He'll start doing flips!" Sam announced.

"Definitely," JJ agreed, helping Sam tie the apron around herself. As soon as it was tied, Sam ran over to the counter, hopping up on a chair so she could see. She grabbed the spatula that way laying in front of her, looking eager to start mixing something.

JJ chuckled for a moment, imagining Hotch doing back flips, before going to consult the instructions. She'd already made the two pie crusts they'd need, and the apples were tossed with lemon juice already. They just had to combine the ingredients and form the pie.

They set to work, Sam carefully measuring out the ingredients they needed and handing them over to her mother, who dumped them in the bowl. As soon as everything was together, Sam said, "Ooh! Mom, can I mix it now? Can I?"

"Of course you can," JJ answered, handing her the right utensil for the job. A few apples managed to fly out of the bowl and land with a plop on the counter, but for the most part the ingredients were mixed without incident.

Once the pie was put together, all the ingredients stuffed between the crusts and the slits made in the top, JJ set the timer for the required forty five minutes.

"When will it be done?" Sam asked, eating an apple slice that had been leftover.

"Soon, sweetie. Why don't you go draw daddy a nice birthday picture until it's done?"

"Okay!" Sam shouted, grabbing the doll she'd brought down and running back upstairs.

JJ picked up her phone, dialing a number and putting it to her ear. "Hotchner."

"Hey."

"Hey JJ, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if any of the guys were planning to take you out tonight for a celebration," JJ asked.

"I think Morgan and Rossi wanted to. They even convinced Reid to come along. I told them it would have to be a few hours though, because I had to come home for a while," Hotch said. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just checking. Your daughter has something she wants to give to you, so I was just seeing when you'd be home," JJ said.

"Well I get off in a few minutes, and I'll be home as soon as I pick up Jack and Henry from soccer practice," Hotch said. "But I suppose you wont' tell me anything about this surprise now, will you?"

"Of course not. That defeats the whole purpose of surprise," JJ said, mock-stern.

"I'll just have to hurry home then," Hotch said.

"Good. I'll see you soon, then."

They said goodbye and hung up, and JJ got straight to cleaning the kitchen, which didn't take too long. She'd just pulled the pie out of the oven when she heard the car pull up outside and the front door open, Jack and Henry racing inside.

They stopped as they made it by the kitchen, peering inside. "What's that smell?" Jack asked.

"It's for your father," JJ said, shooing them out of the kitchen. "Go put you bags upstairs!"

"Alright, mom," Henry said, and the two boys raced each other up the stairs.

Hotch walked in a moment later, leaning in and kissing JJ. As they broke apart, he stopped and sniffed, also asking, "Mm. What's that smell?"

"That would be one of the surprises your daughter helped me with," JJ said.

At that moment Sam came running down the stairs, nearly tripping at the bottom from over excitement, holding a crayon drawing. She jumped and Hotch, who picked her up, hugging her tightly.

"Happy birthday daddy! I drew you a picture!" She shouted, grinning widely.

"Really?" he asked, and she giggled, handing it to him. "Wow, look at this! Is this us?"

"Yeah! See look! There's you and mommy, and that's me and Jack and Henry!" she answered, pointing each of the people she'd drawn.

"And what's that there?" he asked, pointing at another part of the picture.

"That's a kangaroo!"

"Why is there a kangaroo in the picture?" JJ asked, curiously peering over the edge of the paper.

"Because we went to the zoo!" Sam answered, like it was obvious.

"That's great! I love it, sweetheart! Thank you!" Hotch said, hugging her again.

"You're welcome daddy! Oh, and me and mommy made you..." she stared to say, before she stopped, looking at her mother with wide eyes like she'd just spoiled the surprise.

JJ laughed. "You can tell him," she said, nodding.

"Here, daddy, I'll show you," she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen. She ran over and pointed at the pie, which was cooling on the counter. "See, we made you a pie daddy! With apples!"

"You and mommy made that for me?" he asked, and Sam nodded eagerly. "It smells delicious. I bet it'll be the tastiest pie ever, because it was made by my two favorite girls."

He smiled at JJ, who gave him a grin back. "Happy birthday," she said, hugging him.

Jack and Henry both walked back into the kitchen, Henry asking, "Is it okay to be in here now?"

"Yeah!" Sam shouted. "Group hug!" She rushed at her parents, throwing her arms around them. "Come on!" she demanded, as the boys had just stayed near the door and looked at each other. They both shrugged, walking over to appease their sister.

JJ smiled. Life might be hectic sometimes, but it was times like these that made it all worthwhile.

* * *

_The family is one of nature's masterpieces. _

_-George Santayana_

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWIN. XD I LOVES YOU. **


End file.
